


Heir to the Throne

by RoomAndAFire



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Album: Infestissumam (Ghost), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Copia, Mother Imperator, Original Air Ghoul, Papcy, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Clergy - Freeform - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoomAndAFire/pseuds/RoomAndAFire
Summary: Kid Copia getting into his mom's makeup (Imperator) and trying to do himself up as Papa."One day, I will be Papa, one day... "





	Heir to the Throne

"One day, I will be Papa, one day... " He adjusts his construction paper mitre as there is a quick rap on the door, startling him off the vanity chair.  
"Young Master Copia? Ah there you are." The Air ghoul addresses the young boy with a slight bow after opening the door.  
"Your Latin lesson was supposed to begin 15 minutes ago," the tall ghoul notes.  
Air sighs before approaching the child, "let's clean up this mess before Sister finds out, shall we?" Copia nods with tears in his eyes. He quickly gets back on the chair and puts away the makeup. Air snatches a makeup wipe from a packet in the vanity drawer, taking a knee to be more on the child's level. He wipes away the black and white paint with gentle pressure.  
"There is no need for tears, young master."  
"Brother Air, I.. I just want to become Papa one day," his voice shaky with emotion.  
"I know you do, and I believe you will become the great leader of our Church," Air nods, thumbs swiping away stray tears from the freckled cheeks.  
"I'll let you in on a little secret, Papa Nihil hated learning Latin too." Air said in hushed tone. The little boy was astonished at this information, Papa Nihil seemed the best at everything.  
"He studied hard to get where he is today," Air said with pride. Copia's green eyes burned bright with a renewed vigor; he could become Papa if he worked hard enough. Excitedly he leapt from the chair moving to leave, Air rose to his full height, straightening his robes.  
"I think you're forgetting something," Air gestured to the forgotten mitre. Copia darted back and grabbed his paper hat.  
"Can I wear it for my lesson," he asked?  
The tall ghoul considered it for a moment, "just this once."  
Air offered his hand to Copia as they left the hallway to the library, the paper tassels flapping in an isolated breeze around the auburn haired child.


End file.
